


So maybe while I'm not together I can feel like I'm not alone.

by WeMadeMonsters



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Steve Rogers, Threesomes, a happy mess of friendship and love, friendship and fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeMadeMonsters/pseuds/WeMadeMonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is good for you too?" He had asked their first time, still a little unsure of what he could do for her when they were together like this. </p>
<p>"Is it important to you that it's good for me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	So maybe while I'm not together I can feel like I'm not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the summary of a friend's dream. the title is inspired by Against Me!'s "Joy"

Natasha was his friend. 

Natasha was more than his friend, but it was a label they both felt comfortable with. They had begun negotiating their relationship back in DC, before everything went to hell. Before he'd even stopped to talk to Sam. It was okay that he liked Sam too, Natasha had explained. 

Natasha had explained a lot of things. 

Like how not only the could like whoever he wanted to, but he could like as many people as he wanted to. Knowing this didn't make it feel any less complicated, but it did help him feel like he wasn't doing anything wrong. Honesty was key, and communication. It had been surprising to him, that you could just talk things through like they did. Growing up, it had always seemed to him that everything to do with a relationship must come naturally, that there were a thousand unspoken agreements that would take place and that instinct would guide one through. 

It was a relief to know this wasn't the case. 

Steve had been so happy when Sam came with them to New York to be an Avenger. His teammates were like his new family, the one bright and glowing spot in the shit-show that was his life after DC, and having Sam there took the edge off missing Bucky. 

"Do you want Sam to join us next time?" He and Natasha were naked, sweaty and spent, relaxing in his bed after some time together. She was rubbing his abdomen, fingers tracing over each dip and bulge in his skin and he had his arm around her back, loosely, seeking more contact. He squirmed at the question, considering. Natasha's hand settled just below his bellybutton, pressing firm. 

"Yes." It was the most immediate and honest answer, and Steve found himself shifting under her hand, hoping she'd continue the gentle petting she'd started earlier. 

"Does Sam know you'd like him to join us?" Steve frowned, going still. Did Sam know? They flirted often; or at least Natasha had gently explained flirting and it seemed to be what he and Sam did. But Sam was friendly and sweet, with a beautiful smile (God he had a perfect smile), and Steve knew enough to know that flirting didn't mean Sam was fully interested in him. Or him and Natasha. Did Sam even know about him and Natasha? They weren't being secretive exactly, but he and Natasha both enjoyed their privacy. No one had asked, and they hadn't told. 

"No. I don't think so." Again his answer was short and honest, and Natasha resumed stroking her hand over his belly. There was quiet for a little while longer then, and Steve was almost lulled to sleep in the quiet warm safety of their aftermath. 

He was brought back to full consciousness by Natasha patting his side fondly and speaking, "well shchenok, we'll work it out." She pressed a kiss to the side of his jaw before slipping out of his bed, heading to use his shower. 

That evening in the tower, he watched Natasha settle in beside Sam on the couch while he fiddled with his drink by the counter. Things had always been wonderful with Sam, relaxed and easy, but the thought of inviting him into their relationship worried him. Could things still be easy between them if Sam wasn't interested? Or worse, insulted? Sam didn't seem like the type to take it bad at all, but Steve couldn't help but worry. It would be easier to let Natasha take the lead, but Steve wanted to be (and she agreed he should be) the one to invite Sam in. 

Gathering his courage, he'd pick up his glass and join his friends on the couch. Sam and Natasha were laughing, Sam's face spread into his beautiful smile and Natasha's hand sitting loosely on Sam's arm. Steve couldn't help smile seeing them that way, and he took his seat on the other side of Natasha. He couldn't stop fidgeting; his friends lapsed into silence as he set his glass down on the table, rolled up the sleeves on his shirt, shifted in his seat, straightened his back and then slumped over again. "Natasha and I have been... Sleeping together?" 

Sam started laughing again, Steve could see him trying to control the muscles in his face, trying to stop, and that made it okay for him to smile too. "Shit Steve. I thought you were going to tell me the world was about to end. Your face..." He shook his head, still chuckling. "Thanks for telling me? It isn't that big of a deal though." 

"That's... Well, that's not all of it." Steve's smile was fading, a serious look fading back onto his face. "We wanted... I wanted- You see, I- I like you. Too. Also." Steve ran a hand through his hair, not able to look at anyone or anything but his own two feet. "I wanted to ask you to join us. Or... Or just to watch. But I like you and I want you to join us." 

"You've been sleeping with Natasha... And you wanted to invite me in?" As far as he could tell, Sam's voice was neutral, and Steve looked up hopefully to examine his face. There were a few minutes of silence, and Steve resisted the temptation to beg. He had already asked, and it wouldn't be right or fair try and influence Sam to answer in any way. "And I could just watch... If that's what I wanted?" Steve nodded, he wanted more of course but it wasn't right to ask for Sam to give more than he was comfortable giving. It wasn't right to be greedy. "And you're into this?" Sam turned his attention to Natasha, and she grinned. 

"Wouldn't have let him ask if I wasn't." 

"Okay. Yeah, okay. I want in." 

In his bedroom, Sam sits in one of his overstuffed chairs and he and Natasha kiss at the foot of his bed. Steve's hands are quiet and respectful, placed on her hips, but her nails are sharp and red and they sink into his back in the best way once she takes his shirt off of him. He knows she leaves deep lines down his back, and in his mind's eye he can see their red slowly turning to pink, and then white, and then they're healed just in time for her to leave more. Natasha kisses him fiercely, and he chases her mouth, pressing adoring kisses down her neck when she tilts her head back. Lost in her; in the hardness layered with softness that makes up her body, her scent of rose mixed with jasmine, tangerine and amber, the way the soft fuzz of her undercut feels under his fingers, he almost misses the fact that she's stripped him bare. It's easy to get lost in Natasha, and he lets her push him back on the bed so he can lay still while she undresses herself. 

Steve is all too aware of Sam's presence, and he can just barely hear his steady breathing from across the room. He is aware that this was more of a performance, and that gets him harder. He wanted to show off for Sam, he wanted to share. Every part of him was tingling and he could feel the skin on his chest getting tighter as his nipples got hard, he could feel the tiny hairs along his body raising as a flush spread down from his neck to his chest, and then lower still. Steve groaned low when Natasha grabbed the base of his cock, and he could hear the hitch in Sam's breath. Eyes drifting shut as she stroked him gently, he'd let his hips move with her hand, soaking up the way her other hand slid up his body, nails leaving tracks as she pressed her palm to his throat. 

Sometimes it was different between them, gentler or he was expected to take the lead, but this was the way he liked it best. There was nothing he could do wrong when Natasha was in charge, there were no decisions he had to make, there was no pressure of being Captain America. He was just Steve, and she was just Natasha, and he hoped that Sam could see that and understand. 

When he was hard and aching and straining to arch under her hands, Natasha would let him go and pat his thigh. It took him a moment, but Steve turned over to his front, shifting so Sam could see them in almost profile. He kept his eyes shut; sometimes it was so good that he was scared he'd find out it had been a dream if he opened them, but he could hear Natasha stepping into one of the harnesses she kept in the drawer of the bedside table that Steve had designated as 'hers'. It sounded like the one with leather straps and steel o-rings, the one that buckled high on her waist, and fit their favourite dildo. It was purple and velvety smooth, and because of the way it was shaped she could use it without the harness if she was gentle. He knew she wasn't going to be gentle. 

Steve shivered when she began squeezing lube down between his cheeks, using the pads of her fingers to begin spreading it around. Natasha was using more than she needed to; she liked it when he was sloppy-wet under her, she liked it when he opened up easy. He didn't mind when it was rougher, when he could feel the tug and burn when she fucked him deep, but if they were performing for Sam he guessed the sounds he made when he got that wet would be part of it too. Her fingers in him were always slow at first but firm, pushing in almost insistently and he'd whine for more, parting his legs and pushing his ass back for her. With his mouth pressed into his bicep to try and quiet the noises that had started escaping his mouth, Steve was able to look up and over at Sam, to watch his friend watch his other friend open him up. 

He was almost trembling with excitement when Natasha stopped using her fingers and slipped her hands to his sides, to grip his hips and pull them back, using her grip to bring him down on her dildo rather than her hips to push forwards into him. Steve was eager to help; settling back properly on his knees and leaving his chest almost on the bed, his head on his folded arms, his eyes on Sam. She took him deep while he whined for her, eyes focusing and unfocusing, legs shaking when he felt her finally buried deep, leather and steel and her skin touching his. 

"This is good for you too?" He had asked their first time, still a little unsure of what he could do for her when they were together like this. 

"Is it important to you that it's good for me?" She had smiled, and then explained exactly what it did for her.

There was no question for him now, he could feel how good it felt for her when she fucked him like this, sharp and fast, skin slapping as he got easier and looser. Natasha was breathing hard and deep, and he was almost panting as he arched his back and unfolded his arms, hands gripping the edge of the bed as his hips moved back against her, almost riding her he was so desperate for more. The room swam in front of him, and he could feel his cock hanging heavy and hard, leaking almost as much as the lube that was sliding in and out of him with each thrust. Natasha was quiet, but he was noisy; moaning and begging for more, to have her deeper and harder, almost sobbing for release as her nails sunk into his hips. 

She came before him, holding him still while she ground into him, her breasts just touching his back as she panted and gasped out her orgasm, shaking a little before relaxing and leaning back. Steve was squirming under her, sighing when she reached under him to grip the base of his cock; their way of letting him know it wasn't his time yet. "Maybe Sam wants a turn now." Her voice was shaky but teasing, her grip lessening on his hips. "Ask him, Stevie." 

Steve did his best to turn his attention to Sam, searching for words he barely had at the moment. "Well?" Was all he managed to get out. 

"Maybe." Sam stood slowly, moving with the stiffness of a man who'd been enjoy his show. "Stay where you are, Nat? Maybe Steve wants to suck my cock." 

He was nodding enthusiastically, and Natasha laughed a little, pulling him back further into her lap and leaning in to kiss his back. "Alright then Sam, I think you have your answer." 

Natasha held him there, pinned against her as Sam kneeled on the bed too, unzipping his pants and pushing them down enough so he could guide Steve by the chin to his hardening cock. He pressed a sloppy kiss to the head of it, and Sam groaned a little, slipping his hand from Steve's chin to stroke through the back of his hair. Encouraged, he pressed wet kisses all up Sam's cock, stopping to suck on the side of the base of it, and then run his tongue back down to the tip. Steve sucked on the head like he was nursing, letting Sam's hand be his guide for how far down he should go. 

"Oh, he loves that." Natasha's voice was soft and pleased, and she shifted just enough for Steve to feel the dildo moving in him. "I'll make you come if you make Sam come for us." 

It wasn't long until Sam was pushing into him deep, hitting the back of his throat and Steve was adjusting to try and let him down, to try not to gag. One of his hands was up, steading himself by gripping Sam's hip while Sam fucked his mouth slow. He pulled back to come on Steve's tongue, and Steve swallowed without thinking about it. He wanted all of Sam, and the sound of Sam's cock popping out of his mouth was followed by a sigh. Sam settled back, leaning on his hands so he could watch when Natasha started moving again, almost bouncing Steve in her lap. It only took a few thrusts to have him coming, and Steve came with a groan, spilling over his abs as he arched his back so his head could rest on Natasha's shoulder. 

They were all spent, surrounded by each other and for the moment at least, not alone.


End file.
